Berkeley Springs
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocSwampBerkeleySpringsLocation }} Berkeley Springs is a town in the Mire region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Located in West Virginia, Berkeley Springs was originally incorporated as Bath and remained named as such until West Virginia was formed, when it adopted the name of its original Virginia post office, Berkeley Springs. The town is built near mineral water springs that were a frequent destination among Native Americans for hundreds of years. Following European settlement, the same springs attracted their attention, turning Berkeley Springs into the first spa resort. It retained its role all the way up to the Great War, remaining a popular tourist destination. The Samuel Taylor Suit Cottage, popularly referred to as Berkeley Castle, was a characteristic element of its landscape, completed in the late 19th century.Real-life history. Before the Great War, Berkeley Springs became a preferred spot for the affluent, who purchased apartments and mansions throughout the town. The service sector experienced a boom, providing services to the rich, but quickly learned that wealth also breeds arrogance and contempt. The entitlement of the rich denizens reached comical proportions when the local spa had to hike its prices to remain viable in the increasingly brutal economy and they started complaining that the spa was taking advantage of them - the idle rich, driving fast cars and living in mansions.Berkeley Springs terminal entries After the nuclear strikes, Berkeley Springs became one of the few safe spots in Appalachia. It escaped the nuclear blasts, but that only forced it to deal with an ever increasing stream of refugees. By October 25, it became apparent that the clinic was losing more than it could save and even supplies dropped off by an Army Vertibird on the 31st couldn't change that fact. The clinic was low on medication, sterile instruments, bandages, dressings, everything. The backup generators burned through their cores, forcing the staff to salvage cars for fusion cores to use for the clinic and jury-rigging systems. The worst came to pass on November 6, when the clinic ran out of spare supplies and was forced to redirect patients to Charleston and Harpers Ferry. Personnel started deserting. The clinic was pronounced effectively dead on the 11th, when a gang came to the clinic, killed two soldiers left behind as protection detail, and stole the remaining supplies after gunning down a nurse for resisting. The remaining doctor, nurse, and three patients left for Charleston on the 13th, after it became clear that the clinic and by extension, the town, were no longer safe. Layout Starting at the city limits sign on the south side of town, the Berkeley Springs station is directly east. Berkley's main road, S. Washington St., runs south to north, and the whole town is cut in half by a waterway. Heading north into Berkeley, a Red Rocket is on the right-hand side with a stash box inside. Further north is a clothes store parallel to three boarded up buildings across the road. Continuing to the intersection of S. Washington St. and Market St. is Dr. Barnaby's pharmacy; accessible through a level 2 terminal or level 3 locked door is a backroom full of chems. After the intersection sit a couple of two story brick buildings, after them, a strip of inaccessible buildings ending with a church. Following Market St., there are a series of five two-story houses. The third house can be entered and contains a bed, the fourth building is almost entirely destroyed. Mansions and residential buildings line the eastern side of town, containing several terminals. The Berkeley Springs city hall is opposite, beyond the canals, and includes two terminals, a steamer trunk inside and a locked safe. Traveling west over the waterway, the player character arrives at a large, brick, three-story town hall fortified by some turrets. North of this is a park flanked to the west by two inaccessible houses. Continuing north through the park is a Beauty and Spa Salon with loot inside and roof access. Behind the saloon are two sets of three inaccessible house separated by a road. To the west of the town hall on top of a hill sits the Berkeley Springs West public workshop, north of which is the Berkeley Springs castle that is visited during the Bucket List quest. The rest of the town stretches alongside the main road and the adjacent canal. At the southern edge of town sits the RobCo Bot Shop and an old mining station, with a large clothing store and Red Rocket gas station just to the north. The gas station contains, as usual, the player's stash, with a weapons workbench out back. Notable loot * Charleston Herald - Assassin strikes again - Note, found in two locations: ** Upstairs in the building with the voting booths, behind a locked door. ** Behind the counter in the Grey Tortoise shop. * Lucy Harwick's note - Note, upstairs in one of the houses near Chloe with a triangulation dish on its balcony. * Tossed the stash - Holotape, in the Davis family apartment, on a kitchen counter. * C.H. Monthly, October - Note, on a dresser at the Berkeley Springs castle, accessed by the rear scaffolding ramp. * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead - Inside the Davis family apartment, on the T.V. stand. * Two potential magazines: ** At the Beauty and Spa Salon building, on the second floor, on the side table between the two comfy dark red chairs (one with a skeleton on it), across from the elevator (access via the hole in the roof or by entering the spa). ** In the brick mansion (one of a pair) in the middle of town, on the metal office desk, in the southwest corner of the upper level office (same floor as Lucy Harwick's note). The mansion has two large yellow fans on the side of the structure, near a traffic light post (interior). On the same floor as Lucy Harwick's note. * Granny Davis' safe key - Behind the Delicatessen store is a trailer. Go up the nearby stairs to the roof, cross over to the other roof and enter a door to the kitchen's dishwasher machine. * Handmade rifle - On the roof of the Amelia Espresso building. Appearances Berkeley Springs appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Berkeley Springs 1.png F76 Berkeley Springs 2.png FO76 Berkeley Springs south.png|The south entrance to Berkeley Springs, with Red Rocket visible Berkeley Springs murder_01.png|A campsite with 2 bicycles Berkeley Springs murder_02.png|A skeleton lying next to a scoped .44. Footprints can be seen walking away from the corpse Berkeley_Springs_Amelia_Espresso.png|The front of the Amelia Espresso building Fo76 Berkeley Springs Red Rocket.png|Red Rocket station Berkeley_town_hall.png|Berkeley Springs town hall Berkeley_pharmacy.png|Pharmacy with a lot of chems in the locked backroom References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Mire locations ru:Беркли-Спрингс zh:伯克利泉